


Starting Hogwarts

by mechanonymouse



Series: Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the eleventh year of that child's life he will enter education at ... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... to develop into a productive member of society."</p>
<p>At 9:30am on the 1st of September 1991 Hermione Granger stood in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station; next to her sat a wooden steamer trunk full of everything she would need at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot in the same AU as a longer AU I scrapped due to insolvable plot holes and distinctly unlikeable characters.
> 
> Betad by the wonderful kah-elise-si. 
> 
> The Italics are quotes from the “Muggleborn Protection Act” of 1719 revised in 1895, revised and renamed 1950, previously the “Control of Muggle Interactions and Magical Offspring Act”. One of the three defining pieces of legislation in the Wizarding world, the other two are the Statute of Secrecy and the Magical Offences Act.

At 9:30am on the 1st of September 1991 Hermione Granger stood in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station; next to her sat a wooden steamer trunk full of everything she would need at Hogwarts. She shivered and pulled the loose lavender cardigan of her last muggle outfit tighter around herself.  Under the cardigan she wore a simple blue floor length dress, muggle in origin if not style, and a floral shawl draped her shoulders. Behind her, her mother clung tearfully to her father who muttered soft nothings of comfort. They had already said goodbye she could feel his eyes on her back saying, “ why was she upsetting her mother further by delaying the inevitable.”

" _2.1If a child is born with magic into a family without magic that child is muggleborn and on the eve of that child's first magic a guardian of strong moral fibre will be chosen._ _“_

She took one last forlorn look back; her eyes catching on her mother ’ s worn face, the bright splash of colour advertising croissants and the comforting modern bulk of the diesel locomotive throbbing in platform 10.  After carefully drawing in a deep breath, she exhaled shakily, lifted her trunk up out of the trolley and stepped through the barrier. 

“ _2.3The guardian as defined in sections 2.2 and 2.1 will act in loco parentis for the child.  They will ensure he is not harmed by his circumstances and will have control of all magical decisions until that child is of age."_

The other side was a slap in the face.   Crowded with happy families and noisy students meeting up with friends. Laughter and excited chatter rang through the air as all around her teenagers eagerly and occasionally amorously greeted other teenagers. The press of bodies pushed her away from the entrance closer to the bright red steam train that spat out choking black smoke into the air above the platform.  

Despite the crowd she had never felt more alone.  Quickly she put the trunk down raised her shawl, covered her head and knotted it, before slowly making her way around the crowds across the platform to the bright red steam engine cheerfully puffing smoke clouds into the air.

" _4.1On the eleventh year of that child's life he will enter education at Ogma Scoil na Dra_ _í_ _ochta agus Luibheanna, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, St Aidens School of Magic, St Piran School of Wizardry, Gwydyon School of Magic and Warfare or St Brigid School of Healing and Herblore to develop into a productive member of society."_

Entering the train she found an empty carriage, moved her trunk carefully into the luggage rack and placed her brown leather satchel on the seat next herself. A lone tear drop trickled down her face as she opened the satchel, looking up resolutely she wiped the tear from her face before taking a book from the satchel and settling down to read.

" _To prevent the existence of magic from being exposed the child will remain in the Wizarding community until their 17_ _ th_ _year.  If at their 17_ _ th_ _year they wish to leave society their magic must be bound by a recognised Official as defined by section 2.4"_

_Fin_


End file.
